<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse Of The Roc Beast by DrGairyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077922">The Curse Of The Roc Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki'>DrGairyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roc Beast AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accents, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Bad Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Cursed Luz Noceda, Curses, Dialogue Heavy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Light Drama, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz get cursed, Magic, Magical Accidents, Major Original Character(s), Mistakes, Mythology References, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl Beast Luz Noceda, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, References to Canon, Roc Beast!Luz, Serious, Short One Shot, So yeah, Some Plot, Tags May Change, Transformation, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz was taught a new glyph from a friend of Eda and Lilith to use. </p><p>Good news: She learned a new glyph and spell for. Bad news; It was the wrong one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roc Beast AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse Of The Roc Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Summary: </p><p>Luz was cursed now.</p><p>Luz was taught a new glyph from a friend of Eda and Lilith to use. One problem through: It was the wrong one. And she end up cursing herself accidently by mistake. So she's cursed now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was difficult for Luz to keep her focus on what she was being taught to her, mostly because her tutor who was teaching her would barely spend only a few minutes on a single subject before he would absentmindedly babbled and explained over a random fact that was related to it in great amount of details and goes and going off topic and ramble on a completely different subject unrelated to it to the point it would bored (and exhaust) and headache you to death, which is especially not easy for someone with a form of ADHD like for Luz through she wasn't complaining about it since she figured one of them would be probably useful in the future. With the only known source of facts about wild magic and glyphs coming from him and her tutor in question being the only source of useful informations on wild magic and glyphs on the entire archipelago of Boiling Isle that they (well, technically Eda and Lilith really) know about for sure, she wrote down much of what he is lecturing as best as she could in her notes as she could barely able to make out and follow of what he was saying &amp; talking about before he would ramble on something else and drawing down the basic shapes and outlines of the glyph's rune that he drew on the board as he was lecturing and followed along on what he was drawing &amp; drew and sketching down &amp; adding the other parts and pieces to the glyph's rune as he'd slowly drawn and added more parts and pieces of the glyph on the board one by one while he was discussing it. Trying to keep focus and listen to the conversation of his lecture and what she was being taught and explained to her was not made easier by the eccentric tutor teaching and lecturing her who felt the need to explained and talked about a fact and then describing and explaining it to her in unnecessarily excruciating amount of details at seemingly random times.</p><p>"Awlreet, neaw put this line here... placed this circle reet theer... draw this moon inside uv said circle loike this. Un did thi know that this spell have caused the-" Her tutor in question then rambled on. Syilvester Blackpool Pendle, Luz's private (and also technically free, much to Eda's glees and Lilith's exasperations with her sister's reaction to that) tutor, is a half demon with the head of a black cat and a thick Lancashire-like accent in his late 60s that is a tall (at least somewhere between around about 6.12 feets/1.864 meters to 6.56 feets/2 meters) and chubby aromantic male half black cat demon-witch hybrid with a thick and shaggy long-haired purplish ebony black fur covering his entire body with a muted and faded wrinkle yet still shiny and glossy texture and graying shades on their edges to it when it is shown under a bright light source, yellow-tinted golden eyes with thick vertical slited pupils that have that deranged looks in them and are able to glow in the darkness, an relatively average muzzle (in cats terms), a black wet flat nose, a stout body figure that make almost look like a furry version of a dwarf, a broad chest with a large ruffle of furs on it, an noticeable paunch and pot belly, an pair of long and fine whiskers that were slightly bended on a few of them which certainly only add to his... eccentricness and quirkiness, retractable curved hook-like claws on the tips of his fingers and toes, a very long and bushy tail, and a rather impressive tuft of a large and prominent mane around his neck along to his chest while his clothing consisted mainly of an long wizard/cleric dulling and fainting black robe with a deep large hood and golden-tinted bronze trims all over his favorite robe, a plain and simple white shirt with a vertical opening reaching down to his chest that reveal it and is able to be buttoned closed or opened using studs underneath it, a pair of dull grey boots with zippers, an amulet necklace with a thick rhombus-shaped crimson gemstone, and wearing a set of glasses on his nose with dimmed golden-colored rims that was still able to shined with a beautiful if dimmed and faded glow under the light, a old and worned down yet well worned metal frame made of a only metal, and small rectangular-shaped thick and cloudy opaque lenses that were so thick that they were like a thick and misty fog on an cool and calm yet spooky night, giving an sense and aura of old age and how old he feels like to him, who Eda and Lilith knew back in Hexside when they were still students at Hexside when where he was their subs on their respective courses on a few occasions (and also may or may not have been Belos' 4th year senior student at Hexside but those were only rumors to begin with anyway... I think). He is a eccentric and absent-minded person, whose is a quirky &amp; weird oddball, a bizarrely zany and loony weirdo, and a very unusual &amp; strange abnormal and odd person, individual and fellow, is socially awkward, and is so forgetful and engrossed in his mind with his thoughts so high up in the clouds to the point he can be so absorbed and so deeps in his thoughts, the thoughts of his thinking mind, at times that he can sometimes even can't remember of what he was actually thinking about and doing exactly at times, yet is very thoughtful and philosophical, (either of which and any of those) to best described him the least, who loved to unnecessarily and needlessly overly explaining and describing something in excruciatingly immerse, extensively keen, and sharp exquisite amount of details if it catch his interests and/or he is focused on it especially if it is the use and history of wild magic and glyphs and rather preferred to research and study on wild magic and glyphs over socializing and talking with other people, which is the reason why Eda called him the textbook example of a nerd. "-un that is heaw the Habbit Incident un the Tobbit Incident uv 37 happened inth naer end Erebor Period uv the Middle Third Arda Era happened during the Savage Ages! So did you manage to get awe'l uv that, Luz?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, uhh... Yeah, right. Um... Sorry, I think i'd just zoned out of there for a moment and got distracted. I think I've got most of what you said down. Yeah, I think I manage to get most of it written down I think." Luz said, after she snapped out of her trance and daydreaming from being bored from listening to Syilvester's unnecessary info dump, since you could only listen to his explanation for so long before you'll eventually get bored and get distracted but at least not long for you to have a headache from it, as she then double-check the small piece of paper with the same glyph on the paper to make sure that she've copy it accurately.</p><p>"Awlreet then. But you did yer to wod ah was explaining, Luz?"</p><p>"Uuhhh... ummm... fffffffsssshhhh... No. Not really. Especially with your accent to be honest. But I did definitely copy and drawn this glyph including its symbol that you've drew on your board on this paper through!"</p><p>"Great! That's great! Now leet us tried un test out this glyph un spell to see if the glyph wark un the spell will wark or not un/or if theer's any errors uz made inth glyph, shall uz Luz?"</p><p>Luz took a big and deep breath and breathed out of her lungs to relaxed her nerves and take it easy, this was the moment of truth to see if the glyph and spell work, if the glyph worked and the spell will work, if the glyph and spell shall worked, as hoped, as intended, as it was intended, as hoped and intended, as hoped and it was intended, or not and it was accurate to the design of the glyph and if there was anything wrong and any sorts of errors that they may have accidently made in the rune of the glyph that needed to be fixed. The Latina girl then put one of her hands on the glyph that she drew and the rune on the paper then glowed briefly before the paper then folded up and transformed into a glowing orb floating in the air in her right hand. Luz hold the glowing floating orb in the palm of her hand up and then extended, hold, and positioned her hand out forward, outward and forward, with the orb being in the middle of her palm, into an attack position, one of the many attack positions that witches can used, in order to faced the spell forward in front of her to fire... before the golden red orb blasted right out of her hand, knocking her back a bit, with the two just stood still and watch as the spell was now bouncing around the room like it was a pinball machine.</p><p>"It warked!" Syilvester said excitedly at this... before a thought then occurred to him and until he realized something. "...Wait... Was that the reet spell?" He asked in confusion and pointed his finger at it in concerns at this, wondering if the glyph &amp; spell that they used was actually the right one with his left hand under his chin, before he decided to double check. "Howd on, leet me see."</p><p>While Syilvester was looking and searching in all of his books, papers, files, and notes for what he was looking for, Luz watched as the orb continue to bouncing around uncontrollably throughout the room until she see the orb then bounced off the last wall coming at her and she freaked out in fear with a loud "<em>YELP!</em>" at this before the spell then hit her, sending her flying back, causing her to be send flying back from the force of the strike, while the half-cat demon poked his head right up into the air from the table immediately upon finding what he was looking for at the same time.</p><p>"AH-HA! FOUND IT! Aw finally found what awe'm looking for! Turns eawt; the spell uz just used wasn't actually the reet one un itwer actually the wrong spell instead uv the reet spell uz wurr supposed to use. But that's al'reet, since everyone con make mistakes at some point or another un you con larn from your mistakes un failures un do bet'thur next time, so you con do bet'thur the next time that you do it. Isn't that reet, Luz?" Syilvester said to Luz with holding the two papers with the glyph on them in his hands... before he notice, only for him to notice, that Luz the human wasn't responding. "Luz?"</p><p>Syilvester turns his head to see Luz twitch &amp; convulse, twitched and convulsed, twitching and convulsing, her body twitching and convulsing, and groans &amp; growls, groaned and growled, groaning and growling, making groaning and growling sounds, in pain, was twitching &amp; convulsing and groaning &amp; growling in pain... before the human begun transforming, begun to transform, the human begun transforming &amp; begun to transform, the human girl begun transforming &amp; begun to transform, the Latina girl begun transforming &amp; begun to transform, the Latina human girl begun transforming &amp; begun to transform; Her body became larger and bulkier, growing and sprouting fluffy purplish brown/brownish purple feathers and furs of various shades and tones sprouting and growing all over her body, her ears became more pointed and long like a witch or a cat but less so since they became and were only short pointed ears rather than long pointed ears and were still shorter than a witch's ears and more like cats, her nails became elongated and sharpen into claws until they became thick and powerful yet still long and sharp claws like daggers, her arms lengthen and became longer yet were still human/witch-like and were still very much more stronger and powerful than they actually looked despite what their long and thin and tender and rather feminine-looking builds would and looks suggest, her hands becoming somewhat more cat-like with propping and placing them onto the ground, her feets bursted right out of her new pairs of boots for the Boiling Isles and became Zygodactyl-type bird-like feets with long and sharp talons, her teeths then grew and sharpen into a set of sharp and powerful fangs, and a set of two brown wings burst and sprouted right out of her back, while making &amp; letting out low breathy growls and still fighting trying in order to maintained some levels of controls and semblances of her true self before she finally opened her eyes to reveal black-colored eyes that were like pools of empty darkness in them. Once her transformation was completed, the former human girl was now a monster, was now a beast, was now a bird beast, was now a beast and monster, was now a bird beast and monster, the former human girl had transformed into and was now a bird beast and monster, that looked like and resembling a Owl Beast but was also different from a Owl Beast and have some differences - including appearances, differences in her appearances - from a Owl Beast to set it apart from a normal Owl Beast at the same time with her being easily more bigger and larger than a Owl Beast, her feathers and furs being brown in colors with various shades and tones, a noticeable thick tuft and mane of fluffs - a thick and fluffy tuft and mane of feathers and fluffs - around her neck, speckles on various spots of her body, smaller ear tufts, bigger and more powerful fangs and teeths, her two wings resembled a combination and mixture and amalgams of either both a condor/vulture's and/or a hawk's and a owl's wings, and last but not least her face still retaining her tan brown skin color and tone, retaining the coloring and tone of her tan brown skin color, of her human form along with looking like she is actually more younger than a Owl Beast from she looked. Syilvester just simply looked and stared at the cursed beast that was Luz standing in front of him, in shocked and horrified silence, in stunned shock and dreaded horror on his face, in stunned shocked and dreadful horrified silence on his face, at this <em>and </em>what just happened, and/as when he dropped the 2 papers with the glyphs' runes on them from his hands to the floor, let the two papers with the glyphs on them in his hands dropped and fell down from his hands to the floor with a fall slowly, along with dropping his arms down upon recognizing and realizing of what she was now, in his shock and horror, in his shocked and horrified silence, in his stunned shocked and dreadful horrified silence, upon immediately recognizing and realizing of what she was now, from looking at her, from just looking at her appearance, from just looking at her features, from just looking at the features of her form, from just looking at the features of her form's appearance, alone before he only merely and simply said one word and sentence at this.</p><p>"... Crap..."</p><p>The former human girl-turned-now monster (and bird beast) let out an ear-splitting shriek and immediately pounce at him, causing and forcing Syilvester to dodge her and her lunge by moving and sidestepping out of the way sideways to the left up to one of his tables to avoid her pounce and attack, before she turned around and raised her claws to strike him with, but the half-cat demon himself moved out of the way in time to avoid the beast's swiping attack and rolled away from her. However, Syilvester was actually quite a powerful and skilled opponent on his own and a quick thinker on his feets, despite his appearance and personality to the contrary, as he immediately use and cast a Light Spell with just only card with an light glyph on it and a simple bit/spark of his magic to activated it - triggering the rune of the glyph on it - like a spark of electricity (all in order to maximized efficiency) to summoned a glowing orb of golden light in his hand before he then thrown and tossed the light orb over himself, causing her turn to the ball of light upon catching her eyes and getting her attention and distracting her away from him before she then immediately pounced and leaped right over him toward to the glowing ball of light. This allowed the half-cat demon enough time to search for what he is looking and seek info on the glyph and spell they've accidently just used while the creature was smashing and destroying around everything with the different sounds of various items and furniture's being either toss and flung around or destroyed and shattered into pieces with her claws and talons like either tables or books or anything being heard in the room in order to see and find out - with a enough given time at least - if this curse was actually permanent or not, how it will last exactly, and if it was actually curable and treatable with healing spells... until the sounds of her smashing and destroying everything around her have suddenly and unexpectingly stopped all of an sudden, which he immediately have <em>and</em> took notice with a mere flicker of his ears to hear carefully and slowly turns his head around nervously to see Luz was now suddenly and abruptly and unexpectingly standing right there a few meters away from Syilvester now looking with a glare and growling with a rumble, after quickly losing and having already lost interests in the glowing ball of the Light Spell, before the bird beast suddenly and promptly leaped and jumped, causing the half-cat demon to react and dodge by instincts by ducking down and then moving and sidestepping to his right sideways right up against to his table to get right out of her way as she pounce and flew right over him, before he hears the sounds of more items and furniture's getting smashed up and destroyed to pieces by her before he heard the wall cracking and bursting down with a crash and crackle behind him when a bluish or purplish white glows and lights with crackling and sparking streaks of electricities, a explosive energy-like "VARBOOMP" sound, and the sounds of the wall getting cracked and bursted down, getting fractured and exploded down, cracked &amp; bursted and fractured &amp; exploded down, with a loud smash/crash and crackles from being impacted through by something all have happened behind his back at once. He turns his head around to his back to see a hole in the wall, to see there was now a massive hole in the wall of his house, to the outsides of his house.</p><p>Syilvester just stared at the hole in the wall, just stood still and stared at the hole in his wall leading to outside in silence, in shocked and stunned silence, for a moment... before he then immediately whipped out his scroll from his pocket, got right onto Strife (aka the Boiling Isle version of Discord), and start texting frantically to send it to Eda on it at this.</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>EDA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Most Awesome Witch 5Ever:</em><br/>
<em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>We got a problem, Eda!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Most Awesome Witch 5Ever:</em><br/>
<em>What is it doc? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>It's a huge problem! A huge problem and it's serious! </em><br/>
<em>A huge problem and it's a serious one, Eda!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Most Awesome Witch 5Ever:</em><br/>
<em>What is it? And what happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>I'll explained it when you get here, but for now you need to bring some help and get over here so use the teleportation glyphs I gave you! And bring King and Lilith here with you! Bring them here along with you to help us! Since I believe we're going to need some help with this.</em><br/>
<em>...</em><br/>
<em>Also, probably bring Willow and... </em><br/>
<em>uummm... what was his name again? I can't seems to remember his name.</em><br/>
<em>I remember his name start with a G. </em><br/>
<em>I think its...</em><br/>
<em>G... G... G... Gast? Was it Gast? Or was it Geese?</em><br/>
<em>Whatever. Remembering his name is not important right now.</em><br/>
<em>Just get them and bring them here along with you over here too to help us out with this as well. We're gonna need all the helping hands we could able to get.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Most Awesome Witch 5Ever:</em><br/>
<em>K</em><br/>
<em>Should I also bring along the baby Bright too?</em><br/>
<em>Since she obviously loved Luz so much</em><br/>
<em>Seriously, you could just cut her gay panicking with a knife</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>No.</em><br/>
<em>She'll probably most likely going to kill me if she find out what the problem is exactly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Most Awesome Witch 5Ever:</em><br/>
<em>Imma about to come over there right now</em><br/>
<em>Gonna pick up Luz's friends first and come over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wildland Adventurer 612:</em><br/>
<em>Ok.</em><br/>
<em>Bye.</em>
</p><p>A moment soon later, a shining and swirling desert sand beige-colored dome of light then suddenly teleported and had appeared and materialized in the middle of the room without warnings, right in the part of the room without warnings, before Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and Lilith appeared from the flashing dome of light, from inside the flashing dome of light. Before the flashing beige dome of light then soon dissipated, dispersed, and disappeared to reveal Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and Lilith (with her own staff) inside of it, being inside of the teleportation glyph's dome of light, as they now appeared and came from inside of it, appearing and coming from inside of it, once they have arrived and reach their destination in the teleportation glyph's dome of light after completing and finishing its purpose on teleporting its user (along with their passengers if they choose so as long they were inside of the dome) to their target destination of their own choosing and were now here at Syilvester's house.</p><p>"Alright. Now we're here, doc. And I'd even brought some helping hands just like what you ask for. So what's the problem, Syil?" Eda said with a confident smirk as she then twirled her staff around in her hands for a few times and then leaned it on top of her shoulders, merely doing it out of sheer boredom that she was in.</p><p>"Oh, thank the Titan yawl here. Awe'l of you are here. ...Well... Eda bringing some helps ah axed for to help uz to deal wi this situation actually. Awe'm so glad that you're awe'l here now. Ah wasn't sure if awe'm able to do this with little to no damage uz much uz possible on my own."</p><p>"You didn't answered the important question, buddy." Eda deadpanned.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, that. Well, you see...Well, uz have a serious situation here to purrit bluntly, Eda: Theer was an accident. Uz had a training accident... Well, me un Luz uv course. Me and Luz had a training accident to be precise." Syilvester said and specified to them. Causing Eda to rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What happened? And what did gone wrong <em>this </em>time, doc?"</p><p>"Is Luz okay? Is she alright? Is she hurt or injured?" Willow ask in worried concerns.</p><p>"No. Nought loike that. It's nought loike that or anything. It's nought too serious. Hoo isn't hurt or anything. Luz is alright... mooestly."</p><p>"See, Willow? What did I tell you? There's nothing to worry. Luz is fine. Everything is alright. Isn't that right, doc? ...Right?"</p><p>Syilvester suddenly stood rigidly still and became silence for a second before he pursed his lips and his eyes looking away &amp; around nervously as he started to sweating nervously and laughed nervously at this.</p><p>"Yeahhhh abeawt that, Eda... "</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...Promise that you won't be mad at me."</p><p>"Syilvester..." Eda growled as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Calm down, Eda! I'll tell you. I'll tell you about Luz un the situation: While Luz int un wasn't either hurt or injuried or anything loike that, hoo is involved inth situation. Un unfortunately, hoo is inth center uv the situation. Luz is the cause of the un is the reason for this situation inth first place uz we speak."</p><p>"What you do mean?" Eda ask in confusion yet still irately angry with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Syilvester went silence and rigidly still for a moment and he begun to flop sweats at this and sweating bullets all over his body... not literally bullets through since it is just a normal phase and term to express, but through given that this is the Boiling Isle, that wouldn't be either the weirdest thing to see since this is the Boiling Isle afterall.</p><p>"Syilvester..." Eda growled in a pissed off tone as she was now glaring at the half-cat demon himself with the Owl Witch herself now being at about <em>slightly </em>above perfectly 50% mad now. And key word here being "slightly". "What did you <em>do</em>?"</p><p>"...You're pissed off ut me, aren't you? Please don't be mad at me for this." Syilvester ask Eda nervously, given a nervous and anxious laugh and smile, with a few yet rather relatively large and massive sweat drops clinging to the back at this. '<em>Shit. I'm screwed </em><em><strong>and</strong></em><em> doomed.</em>'</p><p>"Tell me honestly, Syil. What did you <em>do</em> this time that would cause Luz to be somehow in the center and reason of this situation?"</p><p>"Promise me that you won't be mad ut me for this."</p><p>"Syilvester. I'll whack you with my staff if you don't answered the question."</p><p>"... Well, I geet some good news un bad news. Con ah tell you either the good news un/or the bad news first? Because 'am hoping that one uv you wouldn't not either kill me in my sleep or strangle me or poisoned me or in whatever other way you wantsta kill me in for this if I tell you the bad news fust... Please don't kill me for this."</p><p>"Fine. What's the good news first?"</p><p>"The good news is; Ah taught Luz a new glyph un spell to use."</p><p>"Okay. So what's the bad news then?"</p><p>"That is the bad news. That's the thing; <em>It </em>is the bad new. It's booath the good news <em>un </em>the bad news."</p><p>"Okay, Syil. What sort of glyph and spell did you teach to Luz that would cause to be both the good news and the bad news?"</p><p>"Yes, my sister is right. What glyph and spell that you did you teach to Luz exactly, Pendle?" Lilith ask inquiry with a inquired raised eyebrow.</p><p>Syilvester then grinned and smiled really awkwardly and nervously at them. "... Ah mey or mey not have accidently taught Luz the wrong glyph un spell to use un accidently taught Luz a cursed spell un cause her to curse herself un getting &amp; being herself cursed neaw un so hoo is neaw cursed to turn into a bird beast by complete accident..."</p><p>Everyone just stood there still and stared silently in wide-eyed shock at what the half-cat demon just said for about a moment... before Eda then immediately blew up and shouted at Syilvester in furious anger and agitation as she then threw both her hands right up into the air after hearing that. "<em>SYILVESTER!</em>"</p><p>Syilvester immediately raised his hands up panickingly in defense. "Ah didn't know this would happened! Ah didn't know that ah taught her the wrong glyph and spell!" Syilvester defended. "Itwer an accident! Itwer a genuine accident! Ah swear! Beside, you think ah would wannt her to be cursed loike this? You think ah would wannt her to get herself cursed un cursed herself loike this?"</p><p>Eda just frowned at this since she knew very well he was telling the truth that he didn't. Sure, it was true that Syilvester was a forgetful and clumsy klutz and ditz at times, but the half-cat demon himself knew better, since he knew and knows better than just intentionally teaching someone a curse spell and he wouldn't teach someone a curse spell like that no matter how scattered-brain and absent-minded he is.</p><p>"Do you know what kind of monster did Luz cursed to turn into exactly?" Lilith ask.</p><p>"Yeah. Like a Owl Beast like Eda's? A Falcon Beast? A Hawk Beast? A Otter Snake? A Drake? A Basiliask? A Lindworm? A 3-headed Hydra? A Werewolf? A Vampire? A Vǎrkolak? A Lamia? A Rainbow Snake Serpent? A Selkie? A Kuncker? A Kushtaka? A Blade-Jaw Armored Centipede? A Balayang? A Griffin? A Cockatrice? An Anzu? A Cerberus? A Manticore? A Cusith? A Piasa Bird? A Chimera? A Sphinx? A Yeti? A Shug Monkey? A Wolpertinger? A Peluda? A Zaratan? A Wyvern? A Shedu? A Keresh? A Minotaur? A Unicorn? A Pegasus? A Pegacorn? A Nuckalavee? A Oozlum Bird? A Chamrosh? A Cetan? An Alicanto? An Alkonost? A Harpy? A Pamola? A Two-Headed Raven? A Vucub Caquix? A Minokawa? A Nachtkrapp? A Phoenix? A Zhenniao? An Aethon? A Simurgh? A Nyctimere? A Strix?" King ask, listing off the names of the creature he could think of that Luz could have been cursed to transformed into. "Is it a Strix? I sometime think that a Owl Beast would fit her since she's Eda's apprentice. I always feel like that she would be a Hydra especially a 3-headed Hydra since it fit everything with her, especially if it's a winged 3-headed Hydra with its wings being possibly owl's wings. But that's me telling my own personal feelings-"</p><p>"Syilvester." Eda ask him sternly, interrupting King, as she want to know what monster that Luz have transformed immediately. "What kind of creature did Luz transformed into?"</p><p>"... A Roc Beast."</p><p>Eda was silence at what she heard and then took a deep breath as she put her fingers on her brow ridge and temple with wide-eyes upon her brain trying to grasp this before she pinched her nose and slowly &amp; calmly breathed out while she realized of what this means. Lilith and King just looked in staggered and shocked terror at what Syilvester have just said.</p><p>Willow and Gus looked, looked &amp; glanced, between them and their tense expressions on their faces back and forth nervously, nervously at what they were talking about, nervously hearing &amp; listening to what they were talking about, nervously wondering on what they were talking about, nervously hearing and wondering what they were talking about exactly, with fearful and frighten expressions before the plant girl then broke the silence and ask them in an nervous and scared tone. "What's a Roc Beast?"</p><p>"Oh, ya know... think a Owl Beast but bigger, more powerful, more dangerous, and meaner to boot than one..." Eda said as she told them and waved her hand off dismissively (or at least, she tried and attempt to be dismissively about it) casually and offhandly... or attempted to at least. "You'll understand why once you're old enough to know about this if your guys' parents haven't told you yet, but basically they're a more bigger, powerful, dangerous, and meaner version of a Owl Beast."</p><p>"...Are they really that powerful, fearsome, and dangerous?" Willow ask nervously.</p><p>"Oh no, they're not dangerous at all and are actually quite amicable bird beasts- OF COURSE THEY'RE THAT DANGEROUS, WILLOW!" King said sarcastically at first before he exploded up in front of Willow and shouted at her. "WHAT DO YOU TH- Mrrph!" Only for Eda to shut King up grabbing his mouth before he would go on a rant about it.</p><p>"Yes, Willow. What Eda have said about this bird beast is true." Lilith said. "Even if what she said about this bird beast is only a general idea, what she said about them is true. A Roc Beast is more bigger, stronger, faster, quicker, swifter, tougher, durable, powerful, dangerous, adaptable, and intelligent, than a Owl Beast. They're better in everything than a Owl Beast except in stealth, but admittedly that is only a rather relative and almost barely a significant difference really to be honest. There's a good reason why witches, like me and Edalyn, are afraid of them and, while some could fight and maybe even can killed a Roc Beast like myself and Eda included, would preferred rather not to face one if it possible and are often hesitant and wary on facing a Roc Beast head-on, but you're only able to learn and know the reasons why when you are older to be taught about them. Like, only in the 2nd or 3rd year at Hexside at least."</p><p>"Yeah, that's the same reason and those qualities of these guys that Lilith mentioned are why the Roc Beasts are considered to be one of the apex predators of the Boiling Isle and are so dangerous and powerful in the first place as a fully-grown Roc Beast are more than capable enough to be a good match against and taking on a Snaggleback, even a fully-grown adult, on their own." King said after Eda had let go of his muzzle when she made sure that he wouldn't go on a unnecessary long rant about them and the demon let out a huff of annoyance and grumble to himself as he rubbed his muzzle before he continued. "And the worst part about them? Those are only the most common type of Roc Beasts."</p><p>"The most common type?! You mean there's more of them?!" Gus ask, scared and freaked out by this.</p><p>"Yes, there's more of them. There are many and numerous subspecies of Roc Beasts that are worse than the normal and common Roc Beast and they have few different traits &amp; abilities at least from a normal Roc Beast to set them apart from a common Roc Beast, with the normal and common Roc Beast itself being the most common and basic types of Roc Beasts seen for rather obvious reasons." Lilith said.</p><p>"Yeah. But..." Eda then brighten up and smirked at this. "I wouldn't be too worried about that thought too much. Since i'm pretty that sure Luz isn't going to be one of those Roc Beast subspecies if she is just cursed to transformed into just an normal Roc Beast. Isn't that right, doc?" Eda said with her usual cocky and confident smirk. Syilvester remained silence, causing the Owl Lady to be nervous. Eda looked over to the half demon with her smirk still plastered right on her face but she was now nervous and begun sweating anxiously at this. "...Right?"</p><p>"Unfortunately... nay. Awe'm afraid that's actually the case, Eda." Syilvester answered. "Luz's cursed form is one uv the Roc Beast subspecies wi her curse. Hoo is cursed to turned into one uv those Roc Beast subspecies wi her curse. Her cursed form is a juvenile Roc Beast belonging to one uv those Roc Beast subspecies. So hoo int a subadult Roc Beast just yet. Or other words, a Roc Beast subspecies fledging (un/or chick, any of those definition un terms are booth interchangeable really) un the equivalent to a teenager before reaching puberty to be precise."</p><p>Everyone were shocked and horrified at what Syilvester had said, but were also confused and worried by what he meant by that and the context behind it.</p><p>"... So which one of Roc Beast subspecies is Luz's cursed form exactly, doc?" Eda ask tensely and edgy, worried that they may not want to know the answer to that question.</p><p>"Yes. Like; A Sinbad Roc Beast. A King Roc Beast. A Lesser Roc Beast. A Great Roc Beast. A Magnificent Roc Beast. A Sabre-Toothed Roc Beast. A Short Dagger-Toothed Roc Beast. A Long Dagger-Toothed Roc Beast. A Yule Roc Beast. A Golden Roc Beast. A Thorondor Roc Beast. Gwaihir Roc Beast. A Landroval Roc Beast. Meneldor Roc Beast. An Archibald Roc Beast. A Thorburn Roc Beast. A Salvatore Roc Beast. A Tygre Roc Beast. A Kite Roc Beast. A Horned Roc Beast. A Rexfang Roc Beast. A Dynablade Roc Beast. A Gévaudan Roc Beast. A Poisonsword Roc Beast. A Venomdart Roc Beast. A Spearfeather Roc Beast. A Phoenix Beast. A Fenghuang Beast, also known as the Two-headed Roc Beast or the Herm Roc Beast. A Horned Serpent Roc Beast. A Lynx Roc Beast. A Lesser Lynx Roc Beast. A Great Lynx Roc Beast. And a Mishipeshu Roc Beast-" Lilith listed off the names of the Roc Beast subspecies that she could named off of her head.</p><p>"A Thunderbird Beast."</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"... Pardon...?"</p><p>"A Thunderbird Beast. Hoo's a Thunderbird Beast. Un a juvenile Thunderbird Beast ut that to be precise."</p><p>Eda's, King's, and Lilith's faces then paled in horror, then paled, then goes paled, in shock and horror, in complete shock and utter horror, in stunned shock and dreadful horror, at what they heard Syilvester said, at what they've heard Syilvester himself have just said. Before the Owl Lady herself then ask the half-demon in a tone of horror and fear. "Please tell us that you're just joking and fucking with us, Syil..."</p><p>"Ah weesh ah was. Ah truely weesh ah really was, Eda..."</p><p>Everyone stood still like stone statues in complete horrified and terrified silence as they let the words they heard and the information they've got to sink in.</p><p>Willow and Gus just looked back and forth between them nervously and anxiously at this in silence before the chubby plant-loving girl decide to ask in an frighten and alarmed tone. "... What's a Thunderbird Beast?"</p><p>Eda immediately whipped and whisked her head to Willow and Gus so fast and hard that you swore that her head was nearly send flying off of her head like a slingshot before she spoke to the two friends of Luz and told them in a tense tone of terror and fear.</p><p>"They're the <em>worst </em>type of Roc Beasts. Think taking the best qualities and attributes of a Roc Beast that I mentioned before and then putting them right up to <em>freaking eleven </em>with a dash of having the abilities of being able to generating electricities from within their own bodies and use electrokinesis. They're able to survived in and they are all but particularly immune &amp; impervious to the boiling rains thank to these abilities, which is not the only way they could and are able to survived in the boiling rains but this is what they used the most. These guys are so damn dangerous, fearsome, powerful, and terrifying, that every creatures in any area they're hunting in would rather flee in terror and run for their lives from them than daring to face and fight one of these bird beasts head-on. Even Snagglebacks wouldn't want and aren't willing to face and fight a Thunderbird Beast even if there is only a single Thunderbird Beast alone and would rather flee from one despite them being considered easily one of the most powerful - if not <em>the </em>most powerful - demons on the Boiling Isles because Thunderbird Beasts hunt and eat Snagglebacks for breakfast as a Snaggleback even with their own shells are freaking and completely no match and out of league against a Thunderbird Beast even if its a single Snaggleback against a single Thunderbird Beast since they can easily and casually get right pass or through their shell's defense with multiple of ways of doing it. And witches, even me and Lilith, are terrified of these Thunderbird Beasts and wouldn't even think to dare on trying to attack and clash with one of them. Not even freaking <em>Emperor Belos </em>himself is willing to fight against a single Thunderbird Beast, less so a group of them. Thunderbird Beasts are known to be <em>the </em>most dangerous and powerful monsters in the entire Demon Realm as they're called the Ultimate Apex Predator." Eda said in a cold sweat as she told Willow and Gus in a serious and dreadful tone of horror and terror that was filled with fear at this, making the two scared and unnerved of what they were told about the Thunderbird Beasts, before she then ask the two of them in concerns. "Y'ever heard of the Hreytor Massacre over 20 years ago?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good. Because you don't want to know." Eda said with a thoughtful frown, both grateful and relief that they've never heard and wasn't told of this incident from their parents before. And she intend to keep it that way. Until at least they were old enough to know.</p><p>"Uz should stop talking agate Roc Beasts reet neaw because uz got time constraints, but ah think uz got more bigger concerns un more important things to worry about reet neaw. Loike finding un capturing Luz in her cursed form before hoo could eat someone or do something even worse than that." Syilvester pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, you're right Syilvester. While I don't think she will do anything after transforming so soon, but we do need to find her soon before she'll do something like attacking and eating someone. And she could hiding anywhere on the isle as we speak." Lilith said.</p><p>Everyone turns and looked at the hole in the wall that Luz have made in her escape in silence, wondering where the cursed Thunderbird Beast herself was at now... before Syilvester then ruined the mood.</p><p>"... Although, ah do wonder if Luz's Thunderbird Beast curse is either potion-based or emotions-based." Syilvester said to himself with his thoughts out loud.</p><p>Everyone just gave a deadpanned stare at the half-demon.</p><p>"Dude... seriously?" Eda ask incredulously.</p><p>"Wwwooooorrrr? Ah was just saying! This is the fust time I've seed a human getting affected by a curse! Ah genuinely wondered heaw curses can affect an human in general since theer were various records of that during the Savage Ages but wurrn't 100% confirmed due to being a lang time ago! If Luz's Thunderbird Beast curse is emotions-based or ut least more emotion-based than potion-based, then that meant hoo potentially could easily transformed ut will wi a enoo training to control her emotions! Just think of the potential this could means!"</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake, get your priorities straight, man! Let's find Luz before she does something stupid like stealing Belos' mask or something... Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea now that I think about..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, this is only a prequel for the next TOH fic and it will feature Lumity in it. And it was inspired by Tol-Critter's arts on tumblr, but i'm not going anymore that that. Other than that, I got nothing to talk about. Except that this fic will only serve as a prequel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>